


Drowse

by mywrittensins



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Love, bc im soft like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywrittensins/pseuds/mywrittensins
Summary: Kai gets home late.
Relationships: Kai/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Drowse

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a series of short drabbles I'll be doing to cure my writer's block. I'm forcing myself to write these quickly so they're not my best work. Unbeta-ed as well

Uruha wakes when the bed dips beside him. He'd been fast asleep, lying on his stomach with his pillow hugged to his chest and the other pillow (the one that's not his but he still steals because it smells like home) pressed to his face. He stirs a little when he wakes and tries to blink the sleepiness away, peering through the darkness. A soft sigh reaches his ears and then there's a weight on his back as Kai pins him to the bed, one arm and one leg slung across his hips and back. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep," Kai murmurs, voice barely a whisper. He nuzzles Uruha's hair a bit, then presses a sweet kiss to his ear, arms slithering beneath the guitarist's stomach to hold him close. 

For some reason, Uruha can't find it in himself to be bothered by being woken. He feels his lips curl into a smile as he turns his head more to give his boyfriend a sleepy kiss. 

"You're back late."

"I know, I'm sorry. You know how Ruki gets. We had to go through seven palette changes before he was happy." Kai pecks his lips again then moves back up to nuzzle his hair and give his ear another kiss. Uruha stifles a giggle at the ticklish feeling, and quickly schools his expression into a pout instead.

"Did you really have to stay for him?"

Kai chuckles, lips brushing his ear (Again. Kai has a thing for his piercings).

"I had to be the middleman. Otherwise, Ruki and all the poor designers would still be there." 

Uruha pretends to reconsider, then pouts deeper instead. "Make it up to me." 

Kai laughs. "I thought you were asleep," he murmurs, closing his eyes in mock exhaustion. "Go back to sleep." 

"Hmm, no. Now you've woken me up. Make it up to me," Uruha repeats with a little, sleepy grin.

When Kai gives in, he does so with a soft sigh of resignation, even though they both know he'd never even think of saying no to his boyfriend. He gives Uruha's ear one last playful nip and then presses a sweet kiss to his temple before he extracts his arms from around Uruha's waist and sits up. There's another dip in the bed as Kai shifts, swinging one leg over Uruha's hip and straddling him, settling himself lightly on the guitarist's lower back, and Uruha can barely contain the small sigh of contentment that escapes his lips as his lower back pops from the new weight. He hears the cracking of knuckles, then feels Kai shift on top of him once more, and then large hands are settling on the juncture between his shoulders and neck, applying light but firm pressure to his muscles. 

Uruha moans unabashedly. 

Kai laughs. He digs his thumbs along the sides of Uruha's vertebrae, rubbing away any remaining tension, stiffness, soreness, or weariness from the day, and Uruha melts, eyes fluttering shut and shoulders relaxing. 

"God, I love your hands," he sighs as Kai presses his fingers into the meat of his shoulder. His boyfriend chuckles and sucks in a breath, quiet but apparent in the otherwise silent room, as he digs a little harder at a knot at the base of Uruha's neck. 

"I should be saying that to you, my pretty guitarist," he croons and pairs it with another little dig that has Uruha keening, eyes rolling with how good it feels. He hears Kai snicker, then feels him shift a bit, moving lower on his back. 

"Just because my hands are more dexterous, doesn't mean your hands don't know exactly what buttons to– ohhhhh shit, right there." He doesn't intend to moan, but he does, and it prompts another laugh from Kai who pauses to rub little circles into the spot. 

"Sore?" He asks softly, voice turning more gentle and tender. He digs his thumb into a particularly sore spot that has Uruha hissing. 

"Aoi made me carry his amp back from the store today." He's not _really_ looking for pity, but he can't help but smile when Kai tuts sympathetically and leans over to kiss his cheek. 

"Want me to punch him for you?" 

"No, but thank you, Leader-sama," he chimes playfully and instantly the atmosphere changes. Kai laughs, digging his fingers into Uruha's ribs. 

"Oi! I'm offering as your boyfriend, not your boss!" 

Uruha laughs and squirms, nearly throwing Kai off in the process. Kai may have more muscle than him, but Uruha's physically bigger, and he easily forgets that sometimes. Kai squawks as he's nearly catapulted off the bed, grabbing onto Uruha's shoulders to avoid hitting the floor. 

"Uruha!" He scolds (even though he's smiling wide) and climbs off to lay beside him on the bed. "Here I am, tired and weary from a day of dealing with an actual diva, trying to do a nice thing for my boyfriend, and he tries to throw me off!" 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Uruha laughs, even though he only feels a tad bit remorseful. Kai rolls his eyes and climbs under the covers. Once he's comfortable, head resting on the spare pillow they have (because Uruha always steals his on nights like this), he reaches an arm over and pulls Uruha close.

"Go to sleep, you heathen," he huffs, but there's no real bite behind the words.

"Oh, now you're going to let me go to sleep-" Uruha shoots back with closed eyes, feigning sleep except for the petty smile on his lips.

Kai groans in exasperation, but Uruha can hear the fondness in his voice. "Go to sleep!" 

"But I'm so awake now-" 

"Come here." Kai pulls him closer by the waist until they're chest to chest and kisses him to shut him up. The kiss begins with a hint of heat and a little frustration but quickly winds down as Uruha slides an arm around Kai's waist in return, happy to have him home and in his arms, and soon it's little more than sleepy little pecks and Eskimo kisses as Uruha feels sleep pulling at him once more, eyelids too heavy to bother opening. 

"Sleep in with me tomorrow," He finds himself whispering, lips brushing Kai's with each word. Kai's sigh breezes over his lips before the drummer is kissing him again, this time with a hint of remorse. 

"I can't. I have that interview with Reita," he murmurs when he pulls away, stroking a thumb over Uruha's cheek in apology. Uruha pouts his lips but doesn't argue, sliding a leg between Kai's to get comfortable instead. There's one last kiss pressed to Uruha's lips before Kai settles down too, arms wrapped tight around his boyfriend. His thumb rubs sweet circles against Uruha's collarbone as they both drift off to sleep. 

"Don't wake me when you leave, then." 

Kai presses a sleepy smile to his temple. 

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing makes me so soft :'')


End file.
